An arrangement in which, when a twin clutch type transmission is in a neutral range, in a state in which a first clutch that is engaged when establishing an odd-numbered gear position and a second clutch that is engaged when establishing an even-numbered gear position and a reverse gear position are both disengaged, pre-shifting is carried out in advance so as to establish a first speed gear position and a reverse gear position, when shifting from the neutral range to a drive range is carried out the first clutch is engaged so as to make a vehicle start moving forward, and when shifting from the neutral range to a reverse range is carried out the second clutch is engaged so as to make the vehicle start moving in reverse, thereby enhancing starting responsiveness, is known from Patent Document 1 below.